Seeing Isn't Enough
by FaithInHim4ever
Summary: Katara is affected emotionally by what she saw in the swamp. More so than she’s letting on. Can Sokka and Aang help her to overcome her longing for her mother? And why does Katara feel guilty for her mother’s death? Read and review please!


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own the characters of Avatar. They belong to Nick. I do however own Sokka's nickname for Katara as well as Bato's. I also own Katara's middle name.

A/N: I came up with this idea while watching the Swamp the other week. I hope everyone enjoys it.

I want to thank my totally stellar and fave cuz Crystal for helping me come up with Katara and Sokka's mother's name as well as the title for this story. Without her, this story might not have been posted at all. Thanks cuz! Love ya!

May the power of water be with everyone always

Lauren

"Seeing is Not Enough"

Katara sighed as she watched the sun setting just below the clouds. She and her brother, Sokka, along with Aang, had just left the swamp and were heading for Bon Sing Sei. It was the only strong earthbending kingdom left, according to Sokka.

As Katara absentmindedly stroked Momo's fur, she sighed. Ever since they had left the swamp, she had been feeling down. It wasn't just the fact that she had been lost for a few hours, but more of the fact of what she had seen. She had seen her mother. Someone she had missed and longed for ever since she was eight years old and had lost her forever.

As Katara sat there, she let another heavy sigh escape her lips. This time, it grabbed Sokka's attention.

"Are you okay, Tara?" He asked, using his nickname for his little sister. He had called Katara, 'Tara, ever since she was two years old and the waterbender liked that nickname a lot.

Katara nodded, but Sokka wasn't buying it.

"No you're not. Come on, tell your big brother what's wrong."

Katara gave Sokka a weird look.

"Okay, how much sugar did you eat?" She asked, not sure if Sokka was being serious.

Sokka gave Katara a glare.

"None. Now, tell me what's wrong."

Katara looked away. She didn't' want to talk about it. It hurt too much and she was tired of hurting. She was tired of the pain and misery that her mother's death brought her. She just wanted the pain to go away. But Katara knew it wouldn't. As long as Katara remembered her mother and loved her, the pain would remain.

"Tara?" Sokka questioned, putting his hand on Katara's shoulder. "Come on, Katara, please?"

Katara, in a sudden burst of frustration, pushed away from Sokka and threw a waterwhip at him.

"Just leave me alone!" She exclaimed, anger in her voice.

Shocked, Sokka wiped the water from his now soaked shirt and hair and was about to glare at Katara, but stopped when he saw the position she was in. She had her face buried in her hands and Sokka could tell she was crying.

"Tara? Tara, what's the matter?"

Katara shook her head.

"I told you to leave me alone," she said, her voice tearful and pleading. "Please, Sokka, just leave me alone."

"I can't," Sokka said, sitting down next to his sister. "I told Dad that I would protect you and right now, I think you need me."

"What I need is for you to leave me alone!" Katara cried, a jet of water spraying Sokka in the face.

"Wow!" Aang shouted, the jet of water that Katara had just released, nearly missing him. "What are you two fighting about…." His voice trailed off when he saw the state Katara was in. He commanded Appa to stop and they landed. Once they were on land, he sat down next to Katara and tried to help.

"Katara? What's wrong? Why are you upset?"

"NOTHING!" Katara shouted, throwing a waterwhip away from Aang. "Nothing's wrong! I just want to be left alone!" With that, Katara jumped up and ran into the forest. She didn't' stop running until she got to the beach. Once at the water's edge, Katara flopped down on the sand and let her emotions out. She wasn't in the mood to talk. She just needed to get this out and she really didn't want to be comforted at the moment. She would accept Aang and Sokka's comfort later, but not now.

As Katara cried, she was overcome with images of a painful past. As the memories took over, she let out a sob and buried her face in her hands…

"Katara, Sokka, go back to the village and stay there!" A male voice ordered them. "I'll come and get you when it's safe."

"But Bato we want to-" An eight year old Katara protested, but she was cut off.

"You need to stay safe, squirt," Bato replied, kneeling down to her level while using his special name for the young waterbender. "I promise I'll be back." He kissed her cheek and patted Sokka's shoulder. "Now, both of you, go!"

Katara nodded and did as she was told. She clutched her mother's necklace as she ran, hoping it would bring her safety. As they reached the house, Katara flew into her Gran Gran's arms, crying from fear.

"It's okay, my darling," Gran Gran said, soothingly, while stroking Katara's brown hair. "It'll be over soon."

Katara nodded and cried into her grandmother's shoulder.

"I'm going back out there!" Sokka announced, brandishing his boomerang. "They need my help."

"Sokka, no!" Gran gran said, firmly. "You need to stay here. Your father and mother both told me to keep you children safe."

"Mommy's out there?" Katara asked, tearfully.

Gran Gran nodded.

"Yes. She wanted to help as well. But she'll be fine. Now, who wants to help me with-" Her sentence was interrupted by the sound of the door opening.

"Kana, they need your help!" Bato announced. "Someone is wounded."

Gran Gran nodded.

"All right." She turned to Sokka. "Sokka, keep an eye on your sister."

Sokka sighed and nodded.

"Yes, Gran Gran."

After Gran Gran left, following Bato out, Sokka got a determined look on his face.

"I'm going out there."

"Sokka, no!" Katara shouted, pulling on his shirt sleeve. "Gran Gran said to stay here."

"Tara, I don't' care!" Sokka exclaimed, frustration evident in his eyes as well as his voice. "They need my help. Dad and Bato need my help."

"Well, if you're going, so am I." Katara said, a determined look crossing her face.

"No way!" Sokka said, giving her a hug, but at the same time, making her sit down. "You're staying here. Gran Gran told me to keep you safe."

"She also told you not to leave," Katara said, a smirk crossing her face.

Sokka growled in frustration.

"Just stay here, okay?"

Katara nodded. She then grabbed hold of Sokka's shirt sleeve again.

"Sokka?" She asked, her blue eyes full of unshed tears of fear.

"Yeah, Tara?" Sokka asked, using his nickname for her.

"Be careful," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I will, I promise." With that, he left.

Katara sat there, frightened by the noises around her. She could hear people shouting and some even screaming. She could also hear fire being blasted in every direction. She sat there for ten minutes before making up her mind. If Sokka could help, so could she. She was a waterbender after all. But little did Katara know, how wrong she was.

As Katara made her way out of the house, devastation and chaos met her eyes. She saw people injured as well as some dead. She also saw children crying for their parents and being held back by adult members of the tribe. Katara tried her best to focus on the task at hand. She had to find her mother, or even Sokka.

As Katara made her way through the crowd and noise, she saw her. Her mother was fending off two firebenders a few feet away from where Katara was now standing. Katara ran for her, wanting to help.

"Mommy! Mommy!" She shouted, hoping her mother could hear her. All Katara wanted was to be safe and sound in her mother's arms. Unfortunately for Katara, her mother wasn't the only one who heard her calls.

"Ah," one of the firebenders sneered, "what do we have here? A little brat."

"Don't hurt her!" Katara's mother, Kylie, pleaded. "Katara, run!"

Katara didn't know what to do. She wanted to obey her mother, but she also wanted to stay and help her.

"Aw, what's your hurry, little girl?" The firebendre asked, mockingly. "I'm not going to hurt you!"

Katara didn't believe him for a second. But she wasn't going to run either. Her mother had taught her to be brave and stand up for herself and that's exactly what Katara was going to do.

Katara took a deep breath and attempted to throw a waterwhip at the firebender who was now glaring at her.

The firebender was not amused, in fact, this only fueled his temper further.

"I'll show you what happens to nosy, little waterbenders who mess with firebenders!" He shouted, aiming a fireball at the little girl.

"No!" Came Kylie's voice. She jumped in front of Katara and took the blow for her.

Katara screamed in fear as she saw her mother fall to the ground. She knew when her mother didn't get up that something was wrong.

Katara burst into tears and collapsed next to her mother's unmoving form. She was sad, scared and most of all, mad. She was mad at herself for letting this happen. It was all her fault.

That was how Bato and Sokka found her, twenty minutes later.

the first thing Bato noticed was Katara and the state she was in. He rushed to her and picked her up.

"No!" She shouted, trying to struggle out of his arms. "No! It's all my fault! It's all my fault! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Shh, shh, it's okay, Katara. It's all right. It's going to be all right." Bato soothed, stroking Katara's hair. "I've got you now. You're okay. You're okay now. It's all right, squirt. Shh…"

Sokka glared at his sister as he ran to his mother's still form. He knelt down beside her and felt for a pulse. When he didn't find one, he looked up at Katara with anger in his eyes.

"Way to go, Katara! You killed Mom! Why didn't you listen to me? It's all your fault!"

"Now Sokka," Bato said, trying to calm Katara down, "I know you're upset, but that's no excuse to take it out on-"

Sokka shook his head.

"It is all her fault!" With that, he left, fuming.

Katara broke down in Bato's arms, apologizing over and over again as Bato carried her back to the house…

Katara let out another sob as the memories faded and she was back in the present. Sokka was right. It was all her fault. Her mother was dead because of her. If only she had stayed where she was supposed to, then maybe-just maybe….

As these thoughts among others circled around Katara's mind, she felt someone sit down beside her. She looked up to see Aang giving her a small smile.

"I thought I said I wanted to be left alone," Katara said, her voice still tearful, but quiet.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay," Aang replied. "I was worried about you. Sokka is too."

Katara nodded and let out another sob.

"I just needed to be alone," she said, wiping a tear away from her asher eyes. "I needed to think."

"About what you saw in the swamp?" Aang asked, knowing the answer was yes.

Katara nodded as she sniffled and buried her face in her hands once again.

"Seeing wasn't enough!" She said, her voice laced with tears and longing for someone who she missed greatly. "Seeing her wasn't enough! I miss her so much and that vision only made it worse!"

"I'm sorry," Aang said, surprising his waterbending master.

"Why are you apologizing?" Katara asked, totally taken aback by Aang's actions.

Aang shrugged.

"I was the one who said we had to stop there. I was the one who said the swamp was calling to me. If I hadn't stopped there, then you wouldn't have to go through this right now."

Katara shook her head.

"Aang, it's not your fault. I'm glad you listened to what the swamp was telling you. You were doing what Bumi said."

"But look at what it cost you. You're upset, scared and downright miserable because of me."

Katara shook her head.

"I've missed my mother since she died over seven years ago. You had nothing to do with it."

Aang nodded, but he wasn't convinced.

"Come on, let's head back," Katara suggested. "Sokka's probably eating all the food."

Aang let out a soft laugh, but held her back.

"No. Not until you talk to me." He said. "I want to know what's going on in that head of yours."

Katara sighed.

"I…I miss her. I miss her so much!" She burst into tears again. "Sometimes, it's hard to breathe. And that swamp just made it worse! I didn't need a stupid swamp to tell me I missed my mother! I knew that already."

Aang put his arm around Katara, letting her lay against his shoulder. He started stroking her hair and rubbing her back gently.

After twenty minutes, Katara wasn't calming down and Aang was getting worried.

"Katara, you need to calm down," the airbender advised. "You're going to make yourself sick." Almost after the words had left his mouth, Katara pulled away and threw up right then and there. Aang felt bad for her now. Not only was she upset, but she was also sick. "We need to get you back," he said. "Come on." He picked her up and carried her back to camp.

When they arrived, Sokka jumped up from his place on the ground where he had been eating a stick of meat.

"Tara? Katara? What happened to her?" He demanded as Aang set her down.

"I found her by the ocean," Aang told the older water tribe boy. "She was pretty upset. She told me what was wrong and then she just got sick everywhere. I don't know what's wrong with her."

Sokka nodded and frowned. He had seen his sister like this before. It had happened right after their mother had died. Katara had been sick for days, unable to keep anything down and had slipped into a really clingy stage with Bato and Gran Gran. Sokka was worried. He was afraid that the clingy stage would be replaced with depression. He didn't want to see his sister go through that again. He had seen her at her worst and he never wanted to see Katara like that again.

"We need to get her fever down," he said, feeling Katara's forehead. "Can you go get a cool cloth and dip it in some water?"

Aang nodded and went to do so. He wanted to see Katara get better as soon as possible. He loved her more than this world and he hated to see her in pain or not feeling good. It broke his heart when Katara felt bad.

After the cloth was applied, Katara started to stir. She opened her blue eyes and tried to sit up.

"Tara, no," Sokka said, gently pushing her back down. "You need to rest."

"I'm sorry," Katara said, her voice tearful, but hoarse as well. "I'm sorry."

"Shh, shh, it's okay," Sokka said, not quite getting why his sister was apologizing. "You don't have to be sorry for anything. Everyone gets sick every once in awhile. It's fine. We're going to take care of you. It's okay. You're going to be okay, Tara. I promise you that."

Katara shook her head, which made it hurt.

"No. I'm sorry for…" Her voice trailed off as she swallowed hard.

Sokka noticed the signs and helped Katara to sit up while Aang got her a basin. The young airbender held it in front of Katara as she threw up into it. When she was done, Sokka started stroking her hair gently.

"You're gonna be fine," he told her. "I promise. I'll make sure of it. Just try and get some rest, okay?"

Katara nodded as she closed her eyes and tried to sleep.

"I'm sorry," she said again. "I didn't mean to kill Mom. It's my fault." With that, she drifted off to sleep.

Sokka was shocked. He felt like he had just been slapped in the face. He wasn't sure if he understood what Katara had said, but then everything came back to him. He remembered the day his mother had died and what he had said to his baby sister. As the memories faded away, Sokka felt sick himself. He couldn't believe he had said that to Katara. And what was worse, she had believed him.

_How could I have been so stupid? _He berated himself. _Katara was only eight years old! Eight years old! How could I have been so selfish and cruel! I had no right to say that to her. No right at all! _Sokka sighed as he gazed at his sleeping sister. Even in sleep, she looked troubled. Her brow was knitted and she had a frown on her face. Sokka gently stroked Katara's hair and gave her a kiss.

"I'm going to fix this, Tara," He said, earnestly. "I promise you that. I'm sorry." With that, he watched Katara sleep, praying that she would be okay.

As Sokka sat there, he looked up at the moon.

"Yue, please, help me make this right again. Help me find the words to make Katara feel better and let her know I'm sorry." Sokka could feel tears burning at the back of his blue eyes as he spoke the next few words. "I love you, Yue. I miss you." With that, he went back to watching over Katara.

An hour later, Katara awoke. She was covered with a blanket and she was wearing her pajamas. She looked to her right to see Sokka wide awake. He was eating some peaches and staring at the moon. She was about to say his name, when she suddenly started to cough. And not just any type of cough, a hard, hacking cough that made her sure she was going to get sick again.

Sokka heard Katara's distress and was at her side in seconds. He placed the basin in front of her and held her long braid back as she indeed threw up the contents of her stomach once again.

"It's okay, Tara, it's all right. I'm here. You're going to be okay. That's it. It's okay. There you go. Good girl." He found himself soothing her with words, hoping and praying that what he said next, put her mind at ease.

Once Katara was done, she was about to lay back down, when Sokka surprised her.

"Come here," he said, patting his lap. "Come and lay with me."

Katara did so, not sure if her brother had eaten enough at dinner. He never had cuddle time with her, except for a few months after their mother had died.

"Are you serious?" Katara asked, giving Sokka a skeptical look.

Sokka nodded.

Katara gave her brother a Look, before doing as he suggested.

Once her head found Sokka's lap, she felt him start to stroke her hair.

"We need to talk," he said, feeling his cheeks go red. "I need to tell you something."

Katara nodded.

"Okay. What did I do now?"

Sokka laughed softly.

"Nothing. I promise. It was me who did something."

Katara waited for her brother to continue, not quite sure where this was going.

"I just wanted to say that I was wrong to blame you for Mom's death. It wasn't your fault. And…and….I'm sorry." Sokka held his breath, waiting for Katara's reaction. He hoped she would forgive him.

Katara was silent for a few minutes. However, five minutes later, Sokka heard her let out a sob.

"It's okay, Tara, it's okay. I know you miss her. I miss Mom too."

Katara nodded, but that wasn't the whole reason she was crying.

"It was my fault!" She sobbed, her tears falling steady and fast.

"Katara Elisabeth, look at me right now." Sokka said, sternly.

Katara did so. She knew when her brother used her middle name, he meant business. Gran Gran often did that with both of them when they were younger and were having trouble listening to her.

"It is NOT your fault. Do you hear me?"

"Yes it is!" Katara insisted, more tears spilling from her blue eyes like a waterfall.

"No, it isn't!" Sokka said, firmly. He realized he had shouted unintentionally when Katara made to get up, the tears still coming.

"Tara? Katara, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. Come on, lay back down for me. I'm sorry."

Katara shook her head and sat a little ways away from Sokka. She buried her face in her hands and continued to cry.

"Do you have any idea how much that hurt?" Katara asked through her tears. "Do you!" In her anger, a water whip rose from the nearby stream, drenching Sokka.

""Katara, calm down!" Sokka advised. "You're going to make yourself sick again."

"I DON'T CARE!" Katara shouted, affectively waking up Aang. "First, I lose my Mom, then I get blamed for her death by you, then I have to be reminded I miss her by a stupid swamp! Let me tell you, I don't need a stupid swamp to remind me how much I miss her! I miss her every day," she said, her voice becoming softer, but no less tearful. "I miss her so much, sometimes, it's hard to breathe. And when I was in that swamp, I felt paralyzed. I felt paralyzed by my own pain and longing. Do you know how many nightmares I have about what happened? Do you know how sad I Feel on mother's day every year? Do you? Do you know how much it hurt when I didn't have this?" She clutched her necklace firmly in her hands. "The only concrete thing I have left of her was gone! A lot. It hurt a lot! I felt like a part of me was missing. And I still feel that way. Then after all these years, you want to apologize? You have the nerve to apologize to me? All these years I thought it was my fault. All this time you had the chance to say you were sorry, but you didn't! Now because I suffered a traumatic experience in a stupid, dark swamp, you feel the need to apologize to me. Well you know what, it's too late." With that, Katara made to run again, but Sokka stopped her. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her close. He picked her up and carried her back to her sleeping bag. Katara struggled, but Sokka held tight.

"Let go of me!" Katara exclaimed, trying to struggle out of Sokka's grip. "Let go!"

"No!" Sokka shouted, a determined look on his face. "I'm not letting you run away again. You need me and I'm going to be here for you. Whether you want me to or not." He set her down and continued to hold her.

Katara managed to break her left arm free and tried to throw a water whip at Sokka, but her strength was gone due to her emotional state.

Soon, Katara started to calm down. Her breathing became steadier and her tears lessened. She even snuggled into Sokka's embrace, letting her big brother hold her.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She kept repeating as Sokka continued to comfort her.

"Shh, shh, it's okay, Tara, it's okay. Shh, shh…" Sokka continued to comfort his sister until she was fast asleep.

After Katara had drifted off to sleep, Sokka laid her down and covered her up. He then started to stroke her hair.

"Sleep well, Katara," he said, giving her a kiss. "I really am sorry. I hope you can forgive me."

Aang couldn't' speak. He sat there, holding Momo and staring off into space. He had never seen Katara that upset before and it scared him. He knew she missed her mother, but he didn't realize just how much the swamp had affected his best friend.

"I'm the one who should be sorry," he said, looking at the floor. "I'm the one who-"

:"No, Aang," Sokka said, giving his friend a small smile. "It's not your fault either. Katara will be okay. She's strong. I know she will."

"What about you?" Aang asked, looking Sokka in the eye. "Will you be okay?"

"Once Katara is okay, I'll be okay." Sokka said, although he thought he knew what was behind Aang's question.

"That's not what I'm talking about, Sokka and you know it."

Sokka nodded and sighed.

"Like I said, I think about Yue all the time. I miss her a lot, but I know she's in a better place. Besides, like that guy said, the ones we love never truly leave us."

Aang nodded and gazed over at Katara.

"Good night, Katara," he whispered. 'I hope you're going to be okay."

The next morning, Katara awoke feeling strangely refreshed. As she sat up, the events of the night before hit her like a ton of bricks. She felt the tears again as well as the longing in her heart. She remembered yelling at Sokka and knew she owed him an apology. She sighed as she got up and made her way to the ocean. She sat at the edge and started waterbending a little. As she did a waterwhip, she threw it and gazed up at the now rising sun. She had never seen sun rises in the south pole, so this was a treat for the young waterbender.

As Katara gazed up at the sun, she smiled slightly. She then started speaking her thoughts aloud.

""I miss you, Mom. I miss you so much, sometimes it's hard to breathe. I know Sokka said he was sorry, but I think he's right. I think it was my fault that you died. If I had stayed where I was supposed to, then you would still be here. I'm sorry. I-I love you." With that, Katara let the tears fall once again. They came, steady and fast. They were streaming down her face like a smooth spring shower.

"That's where you're wrong, sis," a voice said from just next to her.

Katara lifted her head to see Sokka sit down next to her.

"What do you mean?" Katara asked, her voice tearful.

"It wasn't your fault and I was wrong to blame you. You didn't do anything wrong."

Katara shook her head.

"If I had listened to you and Bato, then maybe-"

"No," Sokka said, firmly. "Trust me when I say it wasn't your fault. You didn't do anything wrong."

"Then why did you blame me?" Katara asked, her blue eyes searching Sokka for an answer.

Sokka sighed as he put his arm around his distraught little sister.

"I don't know," he finally replied. 'I was just angry and I wanted someone to blame, so I picked you."

Katara nodded.

"That still doesn't' make it right," he continued. "And I'm really sorry."

Katara nodded and gave Sokka a small smile.

"Do you forgive me?" He asked.

Katara thought for a long time.

Sokka sat there, on pins and needles. He hoped his sister would forgive him. He was truly sorry for what he had done. As he gazed into her blue eyes, they were unreadable.

Finally, after ten minutes, Katara answered him.

"Yes. I forgive you."

Sokka sighed with relief. He gave her a smile and embraced her, knowing she needed his comfort.

"I miss her so much!" Katara cried, suddenly bursting into tears again.

"I know you do, Tara, I know," Sokka said, rubbing her back. 'I miss her too."

"Ever since we left the swamp, I've been having nightmares about what happened. It's not fair!"

"I know it's not," Sokka said, giving Katara a hug. "I know. But you have me."

Katara nodded and tried to calm down.

"I do, huh?" She asked, trying her best to stop crying.

"Yes," Sokka said, stroking her hair. "You'll always have me."

Katara managed a small smile.

"Are you feeling better?" Sokka asked, hoping Katara was going to be okay.

Katara nodded slowly.

"Yeah. I think I'll be okay."

"Good. Now, come on, let's get back. I'm starving!"

Katara let a little giggle escape her lips. Sokka was always thinking of food.

As they walked back to camp, Katara knew it was time to apologize for her earlier rant.

"Sokka, I'm really sorry for yelling at you. You didn't deserve it."

Sokka shook his head.

"Wrong again," he said, making Katara blink in confusion. "I did deserve it. Maybe not the yelling, but what you said was true."

"Maybe so, but I shouldn't have gone off like that. I'm sorry."

Sokka nodded and gave Katara a grin.

"I forgive you. Now, about that water whip…"

Katara smiled mysteriously.

"Now that, you deserved," she said, earning a glare from Sokka.

When they returned to camp, Aang jumped up and ran to them. He wanted to know if Katara was okay.

"Katara!" He shouted, throwing his arms around her. "Are you okay?"

Katara nodded, hugging him back.

"Yes. I'll be okay." She sighed and looked down. "I guess my vision in the swamp affected me more than I let on. I didn't realize just how much until now."

Aang nodded.

"You know you can always talk to us, right?" Sokka asked, hoping his sister did know she could always come to them.

"Yes," Katara replied. 'I do. Thanks."

"You're welcome. Now that you're feeling better, let's eat!" As Sokka said this, his stomach started to growl.

This got Katara and Aang laughing.

As Katara sat down to lunch with her brother and best friend, she smiled. She was blessed to have them both and she knew that no matter what happened, she was going to make it. She did still miss her mother, but she knew Sokka and Aang would always be there for her, helping her to face another day.

After the lunch had been eaten and the trash had been thrown away, Katara made sure Sokka's back was turned and hurled a waterwhip at him.

"Hey!" Sokka shouted, irritated at his sister's actions. "You'll pay for that!"

Katara grinned.

"Oh I will, huh? What are you going to do about it, boomer rang guy?"

Sokka grinned as he ran after his sister, who ducked behind Aang.

"You can't hide behind your boyfriend forever!" Sokka taunted her.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Katara shot back, but she too was giggling.

Aang waited until he knew the siblings were engaged in yet another rowel before putting his waterbending to the test. He made an octopus and shot two of its legs towards his targets. One got Sokka, who fell into the stream and one got Katara, who fell beside Aang, laughing still. When she realized Aang was the one who had done it, she launched a tickle war on him, making the airbender drop his attack and fall into her arms, giggling.

The sound of the children's laughter was carried on the wind and could be heard for miles. As long as they had one another, they would be fine. And as long as Katara had her mother's necklace and a few good memories, she was going to make it.

The End

Review please! Constructive criticism is welcomed as well as good feedback. No flames please. They will be water whipped and doused out.


End file.
